


I’m Sorry I’m Mistaken

by LesbianForJmo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianForJmo/pseuds/LesbianForJmo
Summary: When Regina overhears Emma say something over the phone, she misunderstands and lashes out.... only to realize her mistake too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Regina Marie Mills on Facebook for making my plot bunny come to life! Thank you soooooo much!

I was sitting alongside Emma on the couch , it was a few hours before we'd have the Charmings over for dinner and to tell them about us. I had enough of the sneaking around.

I mean what's the worst that can happen?  
  
Well... besides the fact that Emma could leave to keep her parents happy , I can't handle that. I've fallen completely head over heels for this blond I once hated , well I've never hated her. I just wasn't fond of her ways.  
  
I feel a light shake to my shoulder and I look up , that gentle smile and calming blue eyes makes me smile immediately. I realise my lips still roughly tucked between my teeth and let it go pouting.  
  
Emma chuckles and I look at her with the best mad face I can muster up but fail and instead smile like the goof I've become. She shakes her head and kisses my forehead lightly.  
  
I sigh not wanting my thoughts to come back and haunt me. "Hey , stop worrying yourself about this babe. It's been six months , they adore you , so what can go wrong ?"  
  
I look up at Emma with vulnerable eyes "well for starters they could completely hate the idea of us and demand I stay away" I mumble slightly inaudible , hoping Emma doesn't catch it.  
  
"Don't you dare think that Queenie , if they don't accept us. It's their loss , they owe me at least that much since I was sent through a tree." I role my eyes and shake my head , she knows what to say to cheer me up. It's like meeting your girlfriends parents for the first time.  
  
I think anyone is bound to stress , but for now I need to focus on dinner. I'll leave the worries for later. "Come on idiot , let's make dinner" I mumble and drag her out of the living room.  
  
I throw on my 'kiss the cook' apron and get started on perfecting the lasagna , but get distracted.  
  
Emma comes up behind me and starts poking my sides making me jump "Miss Swan ! I'm busy with the stove ! Stop !" I yell between giggles and push her away.  
  
"Come on Queenie , there's still like...three hours left. It's not like you need three hours to cook " Emma says grinning and I playfully punch her shoulder.  
  
"I still need to get dressed you pain in my ass. Now go set the table so long , there's whine in the cellar" I say and peck her pouting lips. She walks off and I continue with dinner.  
  
*Emma's POV*  
  
I shake my head leaving my girlfriend to cook and set the table. I fiddle around with my pocket and sigh "this is going to be a long ass night" I mumble to myself.  
  
My nerves were getting the better of me , I was planning on telling my parents and proposing. Yes , I Emma Swan will be marrying a second time. This time it'll be perfect.  
  
Who better to spend my life with than Regina , she's always been there for me and I can't ask for a better girlfriend. I need this night to be perfect.  
  
I get to thinking about Henry , I've been keeping contact with him and can't be happier that he'll be here tonight. I still need to phone him and ask where he's at.  
  
Regina knows nothing about this , she knows about the dinner. The proposal and Henry is still my little surprise.

Soon enough we're sitting on the couch waiting for my parents. Regina's on her second glass of wine and I'm on my third beer.  
  
I hear a heavy knock on the door and look at Regina , she gives me a nervous smile and I pull her in for a quick reassuring kiss before walking to the door.  
  
*Regina's POV*  
  
"Hi sweetheart where's Regina ?" I hear Snow's booming voice and sigh. I follow Emma to the door and smile politely.  
  
"Hello Snow , Charming" I say smiling lightly , but instead of Snow greeting me back she pulls me into a hug , I hug back with an awkward smile.  
  
Even though they are my friends , I still can't handle all these unicorn kisses and rainbow hugs.  
  
I pull away from Snow's death grip and look down at baby Neal babbling happily to himself. I smile remembering Henry when he was this small , I wish my son was here.  
  
I lead the Charmings into the dining room and smile " I have Henrys old highchair if you want to use it for Neal ?" I offer  
  
Snow smiles brightly "that would be lovely Regina , thank you" I give a quick nod and flick my wrist letting it sit between Snow and I as she is to my right.  
  
I start plating dinner and smile as everyone talks and eats. Snow looks at me "so Regina , any new lovers we should know about" I almost coughed up the wine I was just about to swallow.  
  
Emma looks from me to her mother and I scowl just enough so she sees it , telling her not to say a word just yet. I look at Snow and sigh "well , not really..." I mumble wanting to drop the subject.  
  
Snow nods and continues eating , Emma stands up "excuse me" she says and walks to the kitchen. I role my eyes , how am I supposed to make awkward conversation with the Charmings ?  
  
I look to see everyone has finished dinner and I quickly stand up taking the plates and heading to the kitchen. Before I walk in I hear Emma talking to someone. Who on earth could she be speaking with?

The words fell from her lips so easily , the exact words I was so afraid of saying "I love you too" I heard them loud and clear milling them over in my head , trying to find a reasonable explanation for it.  
  
There isn't one , Henry can't use a phone wherever he is. Who else would she say that too ? Her family is here.  
  
I feel the anger seeping through me but I keep my calm as I walk into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. I grab two plates of dessert almost throwing it on the table in front of the Charmings.  
  
Keeping the tears from running down my cheeks a place the best fake smile I can on my face "enjoy , if you'll excuse me I need to use the restroom" I say and quickly walk away before the tears slip from my eyes.  
  
'Love is weakness Regina ' the words hit me , my mother was right. I should have never let Emma in , I should have kept shutting her out.  
  
I sit against the door and pull my legs to my chest. My now long black hair falling in my tearstained face. I don't care , in that moment everything hurts.  
  
The worst part is , I still love her. Emma is still my everything , yet I want to rip her heart from her chest and squeeze it until she feels my pain.  
  
As soon as I hear the door downstairs close I sigh , knowing I need to face this.  
  
"Babe ?" I hear Emma's voice and I bite my lip , wanting the sob that's yet to escape to disappear. I focus on every negative feeling inside me , regaining the anger I felt before my heart broke.  
  
Emma knocks on the door , once , twice , three times before I fly to my feet swinging the door open "what ?!" I yell in anger , my calm and collectiveness flying out of the window.  
  
Now it's only anger , pain , despair even regret. "How , how was I so goddamn stupid !?" I yell walking past Emma back to my room.  
  
I start throwing her clothes out of my closet angrily... enraged even.

Emma storms into the room , confusion evident on her face she walks to me taking my shoulders. I fight against her trying to pull away. "I heard you !" I yell , anger mixed with sadness in my voice.  
  
"What are you talking about ?" Emma asks , how can she make this so much worse for me ? Am I really that unlikeable , does it always have to end with me getting hurt ?  
  
I push her away from me and wrap my arms over my chest , protectively. "Emma I need you to leave my house , go please. I don't want you here" I say coldly , my own words slicing through my heart.  
  
"What ?" Emma asks hurt , I turn away from her and shake my head.  
  
"Pack your bags and leave Emma !" I yell , my voice cracking as I sob quietly to myself. I feel strong arms around me and I turn in them.  
  
I push Emma back causing her to stumble back "I said leave ! Now !" I yell once more , storming out of my bedroom.  
  
I sit on the floor in my kitchen looking at my hands , what have I done to deserve this ?  
  
A few moments later I see her , suitcase in hand. She opens the door and I frown.  
  
There , just about to knock , stood my son. Confusion fills me and I stand up looking at him. Emma looks back at me then walks out to her car. Leaving me wondering what on earth just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Henry's POV**  
  
"Ma?" I watched my two moms walking away from each other in confusion. Wasn't I supposed to be here for moms big announcement?  
  
Ma watched me with sad eyes, she masked it quickly though. "Henry, what are you doing here ?" She asks me, sadness and hurt in her voice.  
  
I walk into the house still frowning "I...I called mom a little while ago, I was supposed to be here" I say walking closer to Ma.  
  
This strong woman that raised me, she wasn't strong at this moment. She makes her way over to me and I open my arms for her, she collapses in them sobbing against my chest.  
  
I look down at her sadly, I suspected her to cry when she sees me, but these aren't tears of joy. "What happened ma ?" I ask her softly, not knowing how to handle this situation.  
  
**Regina's POV**  
  
I couldn't believe what I just did, I chased the love of my life away because I'm afraid of losing her to someone else.  
  
Quite ironic don't you think? Now I'm in my grown up son's arms sobbing, what is he supposed to think of me?? I pull away and look at him with tears still streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"I made a mistake, I chased Emma away because of my own doubts," I say, my voice cracking with every word. I need to fix this.  
  
Henry rubs soothing circles on my back, I fit under his chin now. I'm also not the one comforting him with a tight hug. I realize in that moment that I'm weak, this isn't me. It has never been me.  
  
I pull away from him and turn around, wiping my tearstained face. I hear him sigh "Ma, you know mom loves you. She'll come around, just give her time " he says trying to comfort me in any way possible.  
  
This isn't how I wanted to see him again, I broke our family because I'm afraid of not being good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

*Regina's POV*

I left what happened there for the night. The next day I will go talk to Emma. 

Henry and I watched a movie , with me crying softly on his shoulder. This was the worst family dinner ever. 

We never got to tell Snow and David , and I might have lost my Emma forever. 

I'm determined to win her back , even if it takes years. She's and our son is all that matters to me. 

I went to bed around midnight , I said nothing further to Henry but my son is smart enough to understand why. 

He kept reassuring me that all will be well in the end , despite what happened I couldn't help but believe him...

*Emma's POV*

I drove to my mothers place , runny eyes and all. How could she think this of me ? She knows me better than that. 

My thoughts keep running to my son , what must he be thinking ? Why would I ever cheat on her ? 

I can't forgive her for this , not that easily. She has to earn my forgiveness even if I might have placed this on myself. 

Not that that's possible , the only person for me out there is Regina. She's proven that before and I promised to stand by her through everything. 

Now its all a mess , my hearts shattered , my family is ruined and that all because of a simple misunderstanding. 

I pull up in my moms parking lot close to the farmhouse they recently bought and storm out. I walk into the house and up to the room I used to sleep in. 

I don't care to go to my parents first but head straight to my room. I lay down in bed and cry myself to sleep slowly.


End file.
